An Interesting Year
by SuperSoaker321
Summary: Every year, Sunny complains at how she, Star, and Luna never do anything interesting. That was all about to change. Yuri, Oneshot, SunnyxStar


_Do not be fooled, this story isn't about 1000 words long. It's approximately only 500-600 words. The rest is me talking about how I made it._

* * *

I quickly flashed my eyes open and broke away from our kiss.

There was a moment of silence, a moment of awkwardness. The feeling that I had was something near-impossible for me to define in words. Something almost alien-like...

I looked at my legs warmly tucked under the kotatsu and began scanning the floor as much as I could without turning my head, doing my best to avoid looking at her. I tried my best to absorb what was going on but no matter how much I did, nothing was able to lift the cloud of confusion that had enshrouded me.

An innumerable amount of questions were being asked in my head. None of them I had an answer to. What had just happened seemed like a spur-of-the-moment thing. It happened so quickly. One moment, she called my name and I looked at her. As if it was my subconscious' desire, we were slowly drawn together until we locked lips and began kissing, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues.

However, I began to analyse everything as best as I could despite having consumed quite a bit of sake not too long ago. Something inside me at that moment clicked. Kissing another girl? That isn't right... is it? That was what made me pull away from her. I was unsure.

Love. It's quite a strange concept. When two people are in love, they get together and choose to be partners for the rest of their lives, right? They promise to hold together and help pull each other through when the times are tough. We seem to be too accustomed to the traditional way couples are usually viewed - Male and Female. However, love is strong enough to break boundaries; powerful enough to defy rules and standards.

No matter the circumstances, it's love. When you and someone else are in love, you care deeply about each other and have great affection to one another. Despite who you are, nothing can break that special bond you have. When it comes to love, the sky is the limit.

That kiss. It opened my eyes.

I now know that deep down, I had always loved her. There was always a funny way I appreciated her company as a friend. But I never thought it would be love. I never thought of it, because I thought it wasn't possible.

"Uhm... S-sunny? Are you okay...?"

The immediate break of silence was sudden and I looked up at Star, my face still a warm red from the sake. She had a look of confusion on her face, almost as if she were going to cry. I had seen that face many times before. She wasn't actually going to cry, but she always looked like it when she was confused. She looked quite adorable.

I glanced over to my right for a few seconds to see that Luna was fast asleep, probably from having to much to drink. I let out a smile when I saw drool sliding down the side of her cheek onto the kotatsu.

I looked up at Star, her face somewhat red as well.

"Yeah..." I said, still smiling. "I'm fine."

And with that, we were drawn together once more until our lips touched. Only this time, I didn't break away from her warm, sweet embrace.

'This year is definitely going to be an interesting one...' I thought.

* * *

_Personally, I didn't exactly like how this story came out. However, since people seem to enjoy reading it anyway, I'm putting it on here. It seems that I'm too judgemental of my work at times if it doesn't come out EXACTLY the way I wish for it to be._

_It started off around C78, with the release of Touhou 12.8. I always loved the Three Mischievous Fairies when I first read Eastern and Little Nature Deity and Strange and Bright Nature Deity. Seeing them in an actual game was quite nice, especially with Cirno thrown in the mix. I literally stayed up all night playing Touhou 12.8 like crazy. Within about three days, I had the Extra Cleared. The day after, I cleared the game on Lunatic difficulty without using a continue. Needless to say, I was obsessed enough to come up with a crazy idea like "Hey! I should write a fanfiction on them!"_

_Not many people write fanfictions on these characters as much as I would like to have. Of course, when I began thinking of an idea of what to put them in, I was stumped. The idea lay dormant in my mind for another month until around the beginning of last week, where I got an idea while being bored on the bus ride to school one early morning at 7AM. I was going to write it the following weekend, but I went into NEET mode and decided it would be better to 1CC Lunatic on Touhou 7 instead for my Onii-san's birthday (Happy Birthday! X3). I had a basic concept down, but just this morning in English class, I sparked another idea while discussing literary devices and how they present to the reader and engage them on how they think._

_And this was the result. I personally think it was a bit rushed, but I blame it on the fact that I couldn't stay up late. I write so much better when it's past midnight. The idea of love is something complex. I wanted to throw it in there to spice things up a little bit, although I thing I failed a bit on the presentation. Star is portrayed as being the most sensible of the three, so I managed to fit her in as the one who is already a step ahead. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
